Camion de pompiers
Le camion de pompier, ou "Fire Truck" en anglais, est un camion de pompier avec une lance à incendie incorporée sur le toit, avec laquelle, on peut éteindre des incendies. Il apparait dans tous les GTA. On peut effectuer grâce à lui des sous-missions des pompiers qui permettent entre autre de nous rendre insensible au feu. En raison du moteur de jeu depuis GTA III, les véhicules lourds sont très puissant et de ce fait, le "Fire Truck" peut atteindre des vitesses élevées. Il possède d'ailleurs une bonne accélération et une faible perte de traction. C'est un bon véhicule pour les filatures et comme véhicule bélier, mais il est sensible lors de survirage. Son tuyau peut être utilisé pour pulvériser les piétons, les frapper vers le bas. Dans GTA IV, si les piétons et les officiers de police sont pulvériser, celà est considérer comme une agression, à vous de voir. Les camions de pompiers depuis GTA III sont numérotés de 1 à 6. Dans GTA San Andreas, il existe deux types de camions de pompier, le normal et celui avec une échelle. Dans GTA IV,le MTL "V 24 Supercharged" Pumper sert de norme de lutte contre les incendies des Camions FDLC. Ils sont équipés d'un haut pont à niveau monté par un canon à eau, qui peut être utilisé pendant l'opération de mise à feu en un éclair. Chaque camion d'incendie est le numéro 69, à la différence des précédents jeux, où ils ont été pseudo-numérotés individuellement. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas de missions de pompiers dans GTA IV, de plus il assez rare de croiser un camion de pompier, même si vous avez déclenché un incendie. Vous pouvez toutefois les convoquer en composant le 911 et en demandant le service. Les pompiers ne sont apparemment pas codé pour éteindre tous les feux, même lorsqu'ils sont appelés. Caractéristiques détaillées Attention certains paramétres peuvent changer selon le GTA; d'ailleurs on les trouvent dans le fichier handling.cfg du dossier GTA. Ere GTA III *Motorisation: Diesel *Boite de Vitesse: 5 rapports automatique *Propultion: Roues simples arrière *Accéleration: 22m/s *Vitesse de pointe: 170Km/h *Poids: 6500Kg (6,5Tonnes) Ere GTA IV *Motorisation: Diesel *Boite de Vitesse: 5 rapports automatique *Propultion: Roues simples arrière *Accéleration: (x) *Vitesse de pointe: 140Km/h *Poids: 7500Kg (7,5tonnes) Mission des pompiers Cette mission consite à éteindre des feux de voitures ainsi que leurs occupants les niveaux à atteindre varie selon les versions ainsi que les récompences. GTA *(x) GTA 2 *(x) GTA 3 *"Lance-Flamme" lorsque vous aurez éteint au total une vingtaine de feux sur chaque Ile. GTA Vice City ''' *(x) '''GTA Advance *(x) GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories *"insensible au feu" lorsque le niveau maximal atteint. GTA Chinatown Wars *insensible au feu apres 10 missions effectué et la médaille d'or obtenue. Localisation Cela n'est pas forcement nécéssaire sauf pour GTA IV, puisqu'il suffit simplement de crèer un bonne incendie pour faire venir un camion de pompier. GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories *Fire Station in Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City *Fire Station in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City *Fire Station in Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories *Fire Station in Downtown, Vice City *Fire Station in Escobar International Airport, Vice City GTA San Andreas *Building in Commerce near Glen Park, Los Santos *Fire Station in Doherty, San Fierro (sometimes the ladder version of the fire truck spawns here) *Fire Station between Redsands East and Redsands West, Las Venturas GTA IV *Fire Station on Hardtack Ave, Acter Industrial Park, Alderney. *Fire Station on Vitullo Ave, Berchem, Alderney. *Fire Station on Xenotime Ave, Northwood, Algonquin. *Fire Station on Privateer Rd, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. *Fire Station on Bronco St, Northern Gardens, Bohan. *Fire Station on Dillon St, Rotterdam Hill, Broker. *Fire Station in Francis International Airport, Dukes. GTA Chinatown Wars *Fire Station on Xenotime Ave, Northwood, Algonquin. *Fire Station on Privateer Rd, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. *Fire Station on Bronco St, Northern Gardens, Bohan. *Fire Station on Dillon St, Rotterdam Hill, Broker. *Fire Station in Francis International Airport, Dukes. Gallerie (x) Catégorie:Véhicules Catégorie:GTA 1 Catégorie:GTA London Catégorie:GTA 2 Catégorie:GTA III Catégorie:GTA Vice City Catégorie:GTA Advance Catégorie:GTA San Andreas Catégorie:GTA Liberty City Stories Catégorie:GTA Vice City Stories Catégorie:GTA IV